bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Terros Nui (BZPRPG)
Terros Nui is an island that is located to the south of Metru Nui. When Sidorak and the Visorak hordes struck, shortly after the Great Cataclysm, they were slain or released, respectively, before they could reach Terros Nui. Zyrul and the Atarangi have organized a teleportational hub between the islands, located in Le-Metru and Ga-Terros. Ta-Terros The craggy volcanic land that lies in the northwest region of the island is a violent harsh place. Volcanic rivers in perpetual motion stream through out the region, while the Krag Volcano spews molten lava fueling those rivers. Though the land is intolerable to plant life, scavenging Rahi in the area frequently find themselves in a battle for survival, and will try to find a meal in anyone who crosses their pathes. The Ta-Terrans live their lives in the city of Ta-Kata a city suspended over molten lava. Their fortresses are known to be inpenetrable by any means, for they work on defensive means rather than offense, because their neighboring regions contain the volatile Destrian and Kessel factions. Ga-Terros A stormy continent where the weather is almost always changing. This is where the Great Being Archon's largest temple is built, and lead by the preacher Ezra Loki. The region is filled with lush fertile land, and dark forests where strange Rahi live. Ga-Kata the center of life in Ga-Terros is filled with sea-fearing people, and you'd be hard-pressed to find one who hadn't seen his fair share of adventures. This land is also supposedly cursed, hiding a great secret, one which explains why corpses and dead people are coming back to life. Le-Terros Located on the western side of the island, Le-Terros is a lively lush land of green plant life, and is filled with thick jungles where truly diverse plant life can be found. The city in the trees, Le-Kata is a city built into the trees, in the canopy of the jungle, looking over the jungles of Le-Terros. It is here where the Destrians make their home, constantly bringing their scientific advances to the city, and expanding the first air travel with a fleet of gukko and graphys. Po-Terros The long deserts of Po-Terros are known for their resident rules, the Kessels. The Kessels rules the land with an iron fist, monitoring trade routes and killing those who disagree with them. However, some consider death better than banishment, for the desers are riddled with cuthroat bandits and are without the slightest oasis. The desert is known for its gigantic sandpool, a whirlpool of sand that gradually increases ever hundred years. Once trapped in this sandpool, even the strongest of Rahi cannot escape. The city of Po-Kata lies seperate from the Kessel fortess, and it is a sprawling city filled with hundred of merchants, looking to steal their goods. Ko-Terros The mighty mountain of Ko-Terros is often climbed for the resident hunters as a coming of age task. A snowy winter wonderland below the tree line, a harsh wintery freeze above. The village of Ko-Kata lies on the mountain, hidden from most poeple. It lies underneath the perma-frost, but can be found by those who take the time to do so. The rahi on this region are feircely territorial, however avoid the Ko-Terrans because they are known as skilled hutners, trappers, and warriors. Onu-Terros The wasteland of infertile ground forced the Onu-Terrans to work with the minerals underground. The underground tunnels and mines are sprawling, going on for miles. The city of Onu-Kata is buried deep beneath the surface of the city, where the peaceful inhabitants have escaped from the violence and competetive battles going on above them. The Onu-Terrans connect with the earth, and focus on trying to achieve higher purpose. The rahi here are among powerful worms, and dangerous Manas. Zwalheider A large tower that stretches to the sky, Zwalheider is the home of the Great Being Archon. Zwalheider's tower is incredibly tall and strong, almost impossible to even damage. Surrounding it are shrines to Archon, as he does not ever communicate through the matoran except through these shrines. The town surrounding Zwalheider is a marketplace as well, with many people seeling their gifts. It is from here that Archon bestows his favor on the land, by unleashing a beam of light from the tower, into a mirror, effectively useing the tower as a lighthouse, which then lights the suva of the region that he sees fit. Category: Locations (BZPRPG)